


Mirrored Youth

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A bit modern AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Modern Type AU: Petyr's first function
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Catelyn Tully Stark





	Mirrored Youth

A young boy of sixteen was standing in front of a mirror, his hands shaking just a bit. His shirt was done up, but not completely to the top and his formal jacket made him look a bit awkward. It was the first time he had to wear one.

It was the first time he had to tie a tie too. His guardian offered to help him, but Petyr was insistant that he could get it right. He had been watching his gaurdian tie one for years now, how hard could it be?

Outside, the birds were chirping and you could almost hear nature's humming as you so often do in spring. The river running past in the distance was also humming along, but the youth in the mirror payed none of this in mind.

He had to be dressed as well as he possibly could for the function. It was his first one and Catelyn would be attending too. She was the daughter of Petyr's ward, Mr Tully. Petyr didn't even bother to pay attention to which function they were going to after he heard that Cat would be there.

Catelyn was a year older than Petyr, with fiery red hair and a temper that could match her father's. Petyr, in his limited knowledge, was sure he was in love, but Mr. Tully would never let him marry Cat as she was already engaged to Richard Stark. Petyr hated Richard on pure principle alone after he heard that.

Petyr was startled from his musings by Catelyn who came in to check on what was taking him so long. She took one look at him and couldn't suppress a giggle. He looked like a puppy drowning in his own collar.

She quickly fixed his tie and collar for him before she force him out the door. They were running late and couldn't wait for any more adjustments to either's clothes. It was Catelyn's third change already, according to her father.

Needless to say, Petyr couldn't even remember half of the function he had gone to, but he could clearly remember the faint traces of vanilla perfume that his nose picked up, the same perfume he had given Cat for her birthday. He had saved up all year to be able to afford it, but it was worth it seeing her face that day.

It would only be six months later that his heart would be shattered by the very girl who didn't even know she held it.


End file.
